midasgoldplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Hints and Tips
Hints and Tips General * If experiencing crashes try disabling Special Effects, Stone Text, Stone Coins in the options menu. * Remember to Cloud Save often. Gameplay * Make sure you max your artifacts as soon as possible * Diamonds are never lost. Blessed diamonds become Diamonds on Glory / reset. Spend as many Diamonds as possible at the end of each run. * Blue Stones spawn every 5 minutes while the game is open, up to a cap of 300. They spawn every 6 minutes while offline up to a cap of 120. * It is technically cheaper to buy the skill upgrades with red gems in the store than to save blue stones for them. * Once you have maxed all purchases at the exotic merchant, you unlock the ability to convert blue stones into red gems at the rate of 5 to 1. * Kongregate Only - Remember to attempt to watch your 12 ads per day for 12 free red gems. * Upgrade buildings in 25s. Remember to push for that 100 all buildings if close. * Resetting at roughly double your current diamonds is a good rule of thumb - but don't hesitate to reset for the extra boost if you feel things are going too slowly. You may also want to reset because you can now afford the next diamond research upgrade, or hold off resetting because you've just doubled your income so time to spend some raid loots to bed it in and ensure you can quickly return to your current position. * I recommend maxxing research time reduction in the store, this can be put off until mid/late game if you like as early researches are fast - post Felix the base time increases even further. * Remember to refresh at least once every 12 hours to keep Apollo buff going. * The game up until the War Outpost is doable with roughly 3-5k normal multiplier, 2-3k void multiplier and 300-500 million war outpost multiplier. Beyond this point you are going to want much more invested in the store and void effect multipliers. Use the calculator to figure out the best buy for your progression level. * Save as many red gems / blue stones as possible for those 3 multipliers, spending elsewhere could be considered a waste; possibly allow yourself some raid loot chests to help clear Midaeum. * If you don't plan / are not in a position to make meaningful progress then be sure to switch to a build where you max pillager to help acquire raid loots. Not as necessary early game but by the time you have maxed Midaeum pillager will be giving you a 80% chance of double loots, remember to switch back to a raid loot build before attempting to progress. * Don't spend too much in War Outpost before your multiplier is well established - it is just a waste of loot. Raids & loot * Running 2-hour raids as often as possible is more efficient than running the longer raids. * At higher raid levels you can run more than 1 raid at the same time. Always run your maximum. * In the early game, use only the raid loots that benefit your current goal (Gold or Knowledge). * At roughly Kenny and beyond it starts to make sense to only use raid loot in batches of 5 while gaining either Gold or Knowledge; with properly specc'd King Midas points the gains far outstrip any other method. Research * Push research hard for your best building or two as well as click / idle if applicable. Spend some raid loots to keep them ahead of the rest. Keep everything else as up to date as possible; try to anticipate your upcoming best buildings / heroes. At Kenny for example make sure you keep idle up to date for when you clear him and unlock Adeline * Make sure to switch King Midas to a gold or knowledge focus as appropriate. Champions * The newest Hero is always the best hero. If this is not the case it is because you are behind in the relevant researches. * Rage Hero: ** Gold. Skill 1 & 3 for idling 1, 3 & 4 if you have a clicker or are active and using raid loots. ** Knowledge. Skills 2 and 4. * Mana Hero: ** Gold. Skill 2,3 for idling*. For best raid results do 1.. wait for full Mana.. 4.. wait for full Mana.. 23 & Raid Loots.. 1.. 23.. 4.. ** Knowledge. Skills 1, 2 & 4. * Energy Hero: ** Gold. Skills 1, 2 & 3. ** Knowledge. Skills 1, 2 & 4. *4 is never worth. On normal progress (with "equaled" crit/crit profit) the additional delay causes always bigger loss then the gain from the skill. Theoretically it would be worth once mana regen reach around 38/s (about 15 AA). Skill Calculator For information regarding skill point allocation, multiplier and upgrade purchases Volv's Skill Calculator